Integrated photonics has the advantage of miniaturization and large scale manufacturing of photonic functionalities for variety of applications. A range of applications are in the ultraviolet and visible (UV-vis) wavelength range. Examples of applications include integrated spectrometers, Raman spectroscopy, chemical/biological sensing, strong and nonlinear light-matter interaction at short wavelengths. Many current optical sensing platforms in the UV-vis range exploit table-top and bulky optical devices. As a result, such sensing platforms are not handheld and are mostly used in the labs. Many of the mature and existing integrated photonic platforms operate at infrared or near-infrared for application mostly in data interconnect and communications. Examples include Silicon Photonics and Indium Phosphide Photonics that are used for applications at 1550 nm, but cannot operate at UV-vis wavelengths. There are integrated photonic materials such as silicon nitride that can operate in the visible range; however, when going to shorter wavelength and in the UV range, these integrated photonic materials suffer from strong optical absorption.